1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a positive electrode active material for non-aqueous electrolyte secondary batteries, a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery, and a method for manufacturing positive electrode active materials for non-aqueous electrolyte secondary batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium-rich composite oxides containing lithium in transition metal layers as well as in lithium layers are attractive high-capacity positive electrode materials because of having large amounts of lithium involved in charge/discharge. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-204281 discloses a lithium-rich composite oxide having an O2 structure (hereinafter, written as “O2 lithium-rich oxide”).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-204281 describes that the use of the O2 lithium-rich oxide as a positive electrode active material for lithium secondary batteries enhances the discharge capacity of batteries. Lithium-rich composite oxides having an O3 structure (hereinafter, written as “O3 lithium-rich oxide”) are also known.
However, the conventional techniques have problems such as insufficient capacity of positive electrode active materials due to the inhibition of the movement of lithium.